Hello Again
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: (Prequel to Jewel of Brooklyn) Jewel's favorite exhibit has always been famous in the museum. And she came to visit him.


**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story. I was thinking about this for a while and finally decided to write it. This is a prequel to my fanfic- Jewel of Brooklyn. Enjoy!**

Ten seconds to go. Her teacher droned on about the progress reports coming up in the following week. Big deal! Jewel would worry about that bridge when they crossed it. Right now, the girl wanted to get out of class. She had an important duty to fulfill, and sitting in a sixth grade science class wouldn't help that.

Seven seconds. Six. five. The girl was on the edge of her seat. Her foot tapped against the tiles. Her excitement couldn't be contained. Soon after, the bell finally rang. The students grabbed their books and piled out into the hallway. The sea of students didn't stop the young lady from making it to her locker in a matter of seconds. Her books filled her bag, the key story in the front.

Jewel swam out of the school, her bookbag secure and head up. She knew, in just three blocks, she'd be 'home'. The shortcut behind Monroe's Bakery proved to be efficient. She squeezed past garbage bins and piles of crates. Even then, it was faster than walking in a crowd. In a matter of minutes, she made it to the front steps of her favorite place- The Natural History Museum.

"It's good to be back," she told herself as she climbed.

Jewel entered the beautiful building. She was greeted with the skeleton of the ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its sharp teeth pointed to the patrons that entered the museum. Its fierce stance didn't intimidate the girl. In fact, it made her smile. She then walked over to the statue of Theodore Roosevelt and his horse Texas. Their heroic stature and glory was admired, despite it only being a wax figure. All in all, she found them magnificent.

"Hello sir," Jewel whispered calmly," Good to see the both of you again."

Of course, they didn't answer. They simply looked into the distance. Teddy's sword touched the sky, the silver gleamed. She admired every detail in the figure. Soon after, she went off soon after. She made her way to the front desk, money in hand and a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sands," Jewel greeted the woman at the front desk.

"Why, hello Miss Lainey," the woman said sweetly.

The receptionist had always given Jewel a warm welcome. She was the first to introduce her and the last one to see her leave. The lady had a Southern charm to her, which reminded Jewel of one of her favorite characters, Miss Franny Block from _Because of Winn Dixie._

"I haven't seen you in quite a while," the worker observed as she set up a ticket.

"I saved up enough to come back," Jewel explained proudly," It took a bit of time, but I'm glad to be here."

"Well," Mrs. Sands began, a hint of sympathy danced in her eyes," since you worked hard to get back here, I say this ticket is on me."

"Oh, Mrs Sands-"

"No,no," the lady laughed," I insist. Seeing kids your age coming into the museum brings joy to my heart."

Jewel thanked the lady a thousand times. The girl climbed the front stairs, and turned one corner. She passed the giant Easter Island head at the end. She went into the miniature figures exhibit. Each era was masterfully crafted and, while she appreciated it, Miss Lainey had her favorite exhibit was just around the corner.

"And if we go right," A tour came out of the nearby room," You will see the wonderous world of animals."

Jewel waited for the huge group to leave. She smiled at all that passed by. Once the tour was out of the room, the girl swung in. the jackals stood guard at the end. Their heads were straight ahead. Their eyes could not see the new passerbys. Jewel bowed next to them and ran up to the black rope.

Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus shone in the dim spotlights. The gold embedded on the treasure lined perfectly against the stone base. The tablet glowed in front of her, the different patterns engraved deeply. The unique writings on each square was hard to understand for the girl, but she was happy. Jewel admired the Egyptian art. Its beauty grew each time she visited. After a few minutes, she sat down close by.

"Hello again," she spoke softly," It's been a long time since I came around. Middle school's a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be. Test after test, a crowded building, and all this other junk. But I don't think you want to hear about some middle school experiences. You might not even know what that is. Anyway, I bet you've gotten a lot of interesting visitors."

Of course, there was no answer. The girl had grown accustomed to the sound of silence when she spoke. She wasn't bothered by the lack of a response from a, well, mummy. But her mind always wondered past this. If the beloved pharaoh could speak, what would he say? Jewel pictured Ahk, gold and robes upon him, his crown perfectly on his head. He'd eagerly sit by the tomb, and ask all about life nowadays. He'd wonder about everything new and technology- oh, he'd question that. He'd remember his life back in Egypt. She knew he had stories to tell. Speaking of stories-

"I have something for you," she brought up and pulled out a book," We read this book this year in my English class. It's my mom's favorite too. She used to read it to me, even though I never understood much. I still enjoyed it. Maybe I can read it to you?"

The silence was warmly greeted. Jewel studied the cover in the light. _The Great Gatsby's_ classic photo disappeared when she opened the first page.

"In my younger and more vulnerable years,"she read,"my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."

Jewel leaned against the nearby pole. She read with high enthusiasm, her hands made gestures and her happiness radiated. Though the girl was alone, she felt otherwise. As long as she was by her favorite exhibit, she felt comfortable.

By the end of the fourth chapter, the girl was all smiles. She checked her watch soon after she closed the book. It was close to five o'clock.

"I should get going home," she yawned, and stood up," It was nice to read to you again, king. I- I hope to do it again."

Jewel turned her back to the sarcophagus, then froze a few inches away. She placed the book against a nearby pillar. She soon shuffled off, bag on her back and a smile on her face. She waved to Mrs. Sands, and bounced out of the building, to her way home.

As the sun came down, the usual life was breathed into the museum. Ahkmenrah opened the lid of his resting place and hopped out. He thought about his last visitor. The young lady that was named Jewel came to him more than three times a year. She had intrigued him, and made him think with her words and open thoughts. The young pharaoh noticed an object near the pillar next to him. He looked down and picked up the book. It was her book, and it made him smile.

"Your story is safe with me, young lady," he whispered.

"And over here we have the-"

"Miniature figures," Miss Lainey interrupted," a Roman village, a Cowboy railroad, just to name a few. They're cute little towns, and I enjoy studying them."

Dr. McPhee glanced up at the new night guard. She had excess knowledge on each exhibit they passed through. She had stated, in her application, that she had lived most of her life in the museum. Her speeches about each exhibit reared the director's heart in the right direction.

"And as we leave here," he declared," we'll see-"

"The Egyptian artifacts," the girl interrupted," the most beautiful golden treasures surround the room. And the perfect sarcophagus of the young Pharaoh Ahkmenrah."

"I-"

Jewel entered the room, the jackals still in place. She looked up at the figures with grace and happiness. She missed them. She went to the stone table where the sarcophagus sat- but there were pots. Ancient Egyptian clay artifacts lined up closely, with a bar separating them from the outside world. And- to top it all off- the tablet was gone. It confused the young lady.

"Sir," she went on," Where's Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus?"

"A little while ago," he explained, as he stood just outside the exhibit," we sent the body of the pharaoh to London. He's quite successful there, and so it the tablet. Last time I heard, they were going to send them to a Canadian museum. One in Montreal, I believe."

"Good," she nodded.

"Are you alright, Miss Lainey?" the director asked softly.

"Oh, yes!" she said enthusiastically," I'll meet you in the animal exhibit in just a moment."

Dr. McPhee smiled and went off. Jewel crossed around the lack of her favorite exhibit. The images of sitting in the room were long gone. And, while she hadn't read to the pharaoh since sixth grade, she imagined finishing that book from long ago. Jewel walked over to the pillar, and knew her book was gone. When she saw empty space, it only made her smile.

"Maybe I can read to you again," she mumbled," One day."

As she walked out of the room, Jewel shut the door behind her.


End file.
